


Even after death

by GeneralDelF



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day is in chapter 5, Weiss zombie, Whiterose, wr-69mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDelF/pseuds/GeneralDelF
Summary: Love is stronger than anything.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	1. Always together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are important.
> 
> Prompt: Together always

Weiss waited, Ruby was late. It wasn’t normal for Ruby to come late, not after that. Weiss was getting nervous. If something happened to her? She asked herself. If something happened to Ruby she... could do nothing.

“Weissy!” Ruby tackled Weiss to the ground of a forest with a hug. “I am so sorry I am late. I was doing something very important and forgot about the time.” Weiss frowned, what could be more important than her? Did Ruby not love her as much anymore? Not that she would blame her for that, in her state.

“Are you sad? I am really sorry.” Ruby stood up and helped Weiss.

“I was afraid that something happened to you! You dolt.” Weiss crossed her arms to look angry. Ruby hugged her again, this time in a way calmer manner.

“I know, but I am worried about you too. What if someone found you here? What if one day I won’t find you here?” Ruby looked in Weiss’ ice blue eyes, seeing something more than just worry. “Weiss? What is it?” Weiss sighed in defeat.

“I think that maybe... you should... I am destroying your life. You can never be happy with me. We can’t have a wedding, adopt kids... live normally. You would be ha-” Weiss was silenced by Ruby’s warm lips, pushing against hers. A tear was seen leave Weiss’ right eye. Ruby broke the kiss and looked at Weiss with that loving smile.

“Don’t say stuff like that, and don’t you dare break up with me.” Ruby giggled a bit. “I can be happy only with you by my side, and who cares if we can or can’t get a paper that says we are together. Also, a normal life is boring. I love you and that’s all that matters.” If Weiss’ heart would still work, it would be racing right now.

“But I-I...” Weiss was getting lost in her girlfriend's beautiful silver eyes.

“Weiss, there’s also one thing I wanted to talk about.” Ruby nervously looked down, still holding Weiss in a warm embrace. Weiss didn’t know what to feel. She wanted Ruby to leave her so that Ruby could have a normal life, but at the same time, she wanted Ruby to hold her forever. She needed Ruby in her life.

“I explained our situation to my dad.” Ruby peeked at Weiss to see her eyes, piercing her.

“It was a secret! You promised not to tell anyone!” Weiss shouted, scaring birds that sat on the trees around them.

“Look I know, I know. I am sorry but... he didn’t want to let me go until I told him.” Weiss just looked at Ruby with a questioning look.

“Aren’t you an adult?” She asked, pretty sure that Ruby was 22.

“Yeah but... he’s still my dad and we live together. Anyway, I told him and...” Ruby looked around, nervous about the reaction of her girlfriend. “He allowed me to bring you home, to live with us... with me.” Ruby smiled at shocked Weiss.

“What? Y-You mean... I... we... I don’t know what to say.” Ruby looked at her and kissed her again.

“You will like him. He’s a nice person. I have to warn though, his jokes are terrible. I already heard like three jokes about me being a necrophile.” Weiss smiled a little.

“Well, he’s not totally wrong, is he?” Weiss teased love of her life.

“I guess so. So... are you coming.” Ruby put her head on Weiss’ shoulder, slowly stroking her hips.

“I’d love to. I just want to look around here for the last time.” And so they went, looking around in the forest at the places that seemed normal but meant a lot to them. The place where they shared their first kiss, the place where Ruby proposed to Weiss, the place where they first met for the second time.

“I told you that I would keep the promise.” Ruby said as they slowly walked away from the forest.

“And you told your dad.” Weiss chuckled light-heartedly.

“I mean the other one. Do you still remember?” Ruby stopped as she looked in Weiss eyes.

“You told me that no matter what, we will be together.” Weiss looked at herself. Ruby kept her promise, even after her death they were together. Ruby kissed her again.

“Always”


	2. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody likes ice cream.
> 
> Prompt: Ice cream

“Ruby, do we have some ice cream?” Weiss looked at sitting Ruby.

“I don’t think so. Do you want some? I can go and-” Weiss stopped Ruby with one hand.

“No, that’s alright, I want to try and make it myself.” Ruby pearked up.

“You’re gonna do ice cream?! Can I get some too, please?” Ruby caught Weiss and hugged her without intention of letting her go.

“Stop it you dolt, do you want me to die again? Of course you’ll get some. But just if you let me go so I can actually do it!” Weiss tried to look angry... she tried but her girlfriend was just way too sweet. Ruby smiled at Weiss as she gazed in the harsh cold blue planes with her beautiful silver pools.

“Alright, but first I want a kiss.” Ruby closed her eyes as she waited for those cold lips. Weiss slowly bent as she captured Ruby’s sweet and warm lips, enjoying the moment as if it was their last kiss.

“And I thought zombies like brains.” A voice of a certain blonde girl destroyed the moment as both girls almost jumped.

“Yang! Weiss is not a zombie! She’s just... little different. That doesn’t mean she’s not my girlfriend anymore.” Ruby blushed, holding Weiss around her waist.

“I know, I know. I am heading over to Blake so don’t wait for me with dinner... and wish me luck.” With a grin Yang went out leaving Ruby and Weiss alone in the house.

“I’ll go make the ice cream now.” Weiss quickly departed, running in the kitchen and leaving Ruby alone in the living room. Oh how Ruby loved her snow angel. How did she manage to get a woman like Weiss to date her? That was actually one of the funniest and most embarrassing things that ever happened to her. 

Ruby was lost in her thoughts but then she heard Weiss. She snapped back into reality and went kitchen but didn’t find Weiss there.

“Weiss? Where are you?” Ruby yelled across the whole house. She heard Weiss’ voice from upstairs and quickly ran there, thinking about what could have possibly happened to her love? She opened the door to their room only to see Weiss lying on the bed.

“Weiss! I- uhh... Weiss? You... are...” Ruby didn’t know what to look at first.

“Well, I thought that when we’re alone here for today I might make a special dessert just for you~. You wanted to test my ice cream right? Go ahead~.” Ruby came closer to Weiss, looking at her girlfriend’s bare skin.

“I-Isn’t it cold?” Ruby was now above Weiss, her eyes still darting over Weiss’ beautiful body.

“I don’t feel temperature, but I can feel your touch. Come on, don’t be shy~.” Ruby shyly bent over and slowly licked the vanilla ice cream from her girlfriend. She then slowly kissed her girlfriend.

“Weiss cream is the best ice cream ever.”


	3. Jealouschnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jelousy

“I am home,” Ruby exclaimed as she hanged her coat on a coat hanger. She then walked to the living room to see Weiss, uninterested in the fact her girlfriend was there.

“Weissy, I am home.” Ruby waved with her hands to draw attention to herself.

“And? Why should I care?” The dead look in her eyes and hostility in her voice stabbed Ruby right in her heart.

“Weiss? Did something happen?” Ruby tried not to break into tears as Weiss stood up from the couch and walked away.

“Weiss, please talk to me!” Ruby started sobbing. Weiss was known to be cold but she never acted like this towards Ruby.

“Did I do something wrong?” Ruby followed Weiss upstairs, right before their room Weiss stopped and looked Ruby dead in the eyes.

“Why do you even care? Did your new girlfriend dump you?” Ruby was shocked by the words Weiss said.

"My what? What are you talking about?" Ruby said, tears dropping on the floor.

“Don’t play dumb. I found those love letters. How long are you with her?! Was I second?! How could you play with my feelings like that?! I thought I was special for you!” Weiss yelled at Ruby which just cried more.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. What love letters? Weiss, I love just you.” At this point, Ruby chocked at every other word.

“What letters?! These!” Weiss took out papers from her pocket and shoved them in Ruby’s hands. Ruby quickly looked at them.

“T-These w-were for you...” Ruby fell on her knees from the paralyzing sadness as she cried her heart out. Weiss was taken aback by Ruby’s response and physical condition.

“What are you talking about?” Weiss still had her cold expression.

“I-I was t-trying to write y-you confession letter, the one I-I g-gave you-u.” Ruby’s voice trembled.

“How do you explain that N+R in a heart?” Weiss calmed down a bit, waiting at the girl to stop chocking on her tears.

“My friend Nora helped me with these. She has a husband, Ren. She’s really obsessed with him. At the time of making these, they were starting dating and he was the only thing she thought about. Weiss, please believe me. You’re the only one in my life. Without you...” Weiss teared up as she saw her girlfriend crying a river when she realized that she wrongfully accused Ruby.

“Ruby...” Weiss bent down on Ruby’s level and hugged her, causing both of them to fall on the floor. Weiss kissed Ruby after wiping her tears off.

“I am so sorry! I thought that you don’t-”

“Love you anymore? Weiss, I will always love you. You don’t know how devastated I was when you died. I went to that forest to end it. Life without you is meaningless. I hoped... I would see you again. If I haven’t met you there I would...” Now it was Weiss’ turn to cry. Ruby loved her so deeply that she almost killed herself, and Weiss was here accusing her of infidelity.

“R-Ruby, I-I am so sorry. P-Please, forgive m-me.”

“Weiss... I could never be angry at you.”

“Ruby? Can I cuddle to you tonight?” It was night and both of them were already laying in their bed.

“You don’t have to ask me about that.” Ruby laughed as she cuddled the white-haired girl.

“I still feel bad for what I did.” Weiss’ apologies were silenced with a kiss.

“If you want to apologize you can explain what exactly is my job. I don’t understand half of the things we talk about in the meetings.” Ruby buried her head in Weiss’ neck.

“I’ll be glad to help you.”

“And another thing...”

“Yes?”

“Don’t be jealous anymore.”


	4. Family meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past can leave scars, both physical and emotional.
> 
> Prompt: Family meeting

“Weiss, are you sure you want to go there?” Ruby asked Weiss as they were few meters from a graveyard.

“I am sure. It will be alright.” Weiss answered, linking her arm to Ruby’s.

And so, they walked through the graveyard to, how Ruby calls it, the place for rich. They stopped at ‘Schnee tomb’, a building carved from marble, holding bodies of all Schnees that dies, all except for Weiss.

“Are you ready to come in?” Ruby tightened her grip around Weiss in reassurance.

“Yeah, I am ready. I am ready for anything when I am with you.” Weiss gently kissed Ruby before she smiled and started dragging Ruby through the tomb.

There he was, Jacques Schnee. It wasn't surprising for anyone that he got assassinated, from all the things he did.

“Hello father, I wanted you to meet somebody. This is Ruby, my girlfriend.” Weiss talked at the closed coffin.

“Hi.” Ruby timidly said.  
“I know what your reaction would have been and to that I say, fuck you. I love her and that’s the only thing that matters. If you don’t like it, stop me. Oh, and bye, you’re not gonna be missed.” Weiss provoked the corpse.

“Do you... feel better now?” Ruby hugged Weiss and gave her kisses on her neck.

“Yeah I am... that feels nice but I think there is a way better place to do this.” Weiss started melting before she glanced over something in the room.

‘Weiss Schnee’ Written on a coffin in cursive. How did it happen?

“If I may, I believe that Vale is very important for SC and as such we should strengthen our bonds with them.” Weiss was in another meeting her father had made.

“Of course you want to focus on Vale. You are in-” her father spoke before he was interrupted by gunshots.

“Nobody moves and you will be alright... except for you, old man.” Woman in a mask aimed at Jacques while other two aimed at the whole room, keeping people in check.

“Who do you thin-” He fell on the ground before he could finish his sentence.

“Father!” Weiss was shocked, she didn’t know what was happening.

“You know how I said ‘Don’t move and you will be alright’? Yeah... I lied. Emerald, Mercury, make colanders from them.” At the command, the two goons started shooting at everything with submachine guns. Weiss fell on the floor. The last thing she thought about was Ruby.

Like a miracle, she got away with just one shot in her abdomen. She was in hospital and stabilized, Ruby holding her hand, it looked good for her... Until it didn’t. When Ruby was asleep, someone looking like a nurse came and poisoned Weiss with a syringe. When doctors discovered it, it was too late.

“Weiss, are you alright? You’re crying.” Weiss snapped back, in reality, feeling as tears slowly crawled on her cheek.

“Yeah, I just... I remembered my...” Weiss closed her eyes as Ruby kissed her.

“But in the end, it’s fine. They caught those people and you live. I know it’s not the life you were used to but... at least we're together, no?” Weiss smiled a little.

“Of course, you dolt. Now let’s get out of here.”

“Weiss, I got an idea I wanted to tell you about.” Weiss looked away from her pizza and cocked her on aside.

“What is it?”

“It’s only an idea, we don’t have to but... what if we opened a little restaurant?” Weiss slightly raised an eyebrow.

“A... restaurant? What about SC?”

“Well, I could hire Whitley to do my job and give me reports. I’ll give them to you and it will be just like now... except Whitley knows what to do and I would have more free time.” Weiss narrowed her eyes.

“You planned this. You don’t want to make boss in SC.” Weiss accused Ruby.

"Well duh. I understand nothing. And besides, Whitley does help me a lot in meetings. Always when I say something stupid, he makes it sound good. He deserves a chance.” Ruby pleaded with her smile. Weiss sighed.

“Alright, but just because I want to be with you more.” Ruby hoorayed and gave Weiss a messy pizza kiss.

“Dolt. So, what restaurant would you want?”


	5. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Valentine

“What should I do Yang? HEELPP MEE!” Ruby lamented, sitting next to her sister. Ruby was planning what to do on next week’s Valentine. 

“I don’t know. What about a brain pudding?” Yang joked. 

“YANG!” Ruby yelled. “Weiss is not a zombie! And they don’t like brains. They eat all the flesh. That thing with a brain is just a big stupid lie.” Ruby lectured her big sister. 

“You’re such a nerd. You know, it’s hard when she doesn’t want to go out, besides when she’s in the restaurant, and even then, she really doesn’t go from your office too much...” Yang tried to really think of a way to help her sister. 

“... Wait, I got it! Thanks, Yang.” Ruby hugged Yang before running away. 

“You’re... welcome?” 

“Weissy~ I am home~.” Ruby said as she walked through the main door. 

“Hello love, how have you... been?” Weiss raised an eyebrow as she looked at what was Ruby holding. 

“Ruby, may I ask... What... are those?” Weiss pointed at what seemed like costumes of Snow-White and Little red riding hood. 

“I wanted to ask you out on a date.” Ruby said bashfully. 

“Ruby... You know I don’t like going outside.” Weiss tried to sound sympathetic. 

“I know! That’s why we’re gonna have costumes.” Ruby gave Weiss the costume of Snow-White. “There is Comic-Con today.” 

“Comic what?” Weiss just stood there, befuddled. 

“Well, it’s a big venture where people cosplay characters from games and comics and TV and there are a lot of people that sell stuff and it’s just so cool. And I guarantee that no one will recognize you. Please Weissy~.” Ruby showed her puppy eyes. Weiss sighed. She couldn’t fight with Ruby’s puppy eyes. 

“Ruby... I... Alright. But just because it’s Valentine today.” Ruby hugged Weiss and gave her a sweet kiss. 

“Thank you so much!” She squeezed Weiss and shook with her from side to side. 

“Dolt.” 

“There are so many people.” Weiss stated, looking over the sea of people. 

“Yeah, you’re safe. Now, what do you want to do?” Ruby linked her hands with Weiss. 

“I don’t know... wait... Am I seeing right? They sell weapons?” Weiss looked at a stall with swords, knives and some comic weapons. 

“Oh my god. That’s so cool!” Ruby dragged Weiss to the stall and got geekgasm over everything. 

“I have to admit that those rapiers look nice.” Weiss said, getting Ruby’s attention. 

“Do you want them?” Ruby hugged Weiss from behind. 

“I... I think yes. Ruby... would you... buy me this one? Please?” Weiss said shyly, pointing at a rapier. Weiss was always embarrassed to ask Ruby to buy her something. As technically-not-living, Weiss didn’t like going outside in fear of getting recognized and so if she wanted something, she either had to buy it through the internet or ask Ruby to buy it. As such, Ruby had all their money since Weiss wouldn’t use them. 

“Of course, my snowflake.” Ruby paid for the rapier with scabbard and Weiss put it on. 

“You always look so sexy with rapiers. It’s such a shame you don’t fence anymore.” Ruby traced her hands along Weiss’ hips. 

“R-Ruby, not now. We’re outside.” Weiss gasped a little. 

“Alright, later then~.” Ruby sang in Weiss’ ear. Weiss’ heart started beating. 

“OH LOOK! THEY HAVE SCYTHES!” Ruby said as she dragged Weiss to another stall. 

“To be honest, I didn’t think I would enjoy this as much as I did. This was great.” Weiss kissed Ruby under the red hood. 

“Actually, there is one more event I’d like to go to. Cosplay contest.” Ruby said. 

“Uh... what?” 

“Well, people compete in how creative and accurate the costumes are. I would say we could win like a fairy-tale price or couple-costumes or something.” Ruby knew that Weiss was very competitive and knew exactly what to say. 

“That... sounds interesting. Lead the way.” And so, they went to the place and joined the contest. 

Their cosplays were very detailed, Weiss’ Snow White was supposed to be while she slept, with black contact lens and her pale skin, dress to the smallest detail fitting and even with a poisoned apple. Not that it was really poisoned. Ruby’s Little red was also very beautifully made. A red cape, right from Ruby’s closet, white shirt, and red skirt. She also had the basket with the wine and some food. 

“And now, in the third place... The Joker and Harley Quinn.” The judge said, making the audience clap as the two people stepped on the podium. 

“In the second place... Legolas and Gimli.” The Judge said again. Weiss was getting a little nervous. She didn’t believe that they could be the first because their costumes weren’t really ‘pair costumes’. 

“And in the first place... Snow White and Little red riding hood.” Weiss gasped in a surprise as Ruby dragged her on the stage, jumping in happiness, hugging Weiss and spinning her around. She kissed Weiss and all that could be heard was a sound of clapping and cheering. A man came to Weiss and Ruby and gave them the awards. Ruby put hers in the basket and took out a small box. 

“Snow White?” Ruby said, not using Weiss’ real name just in case. 

“Y-Yeah?” Weiss said nervously as she saw Ruby bending a knee and opening the small box. 

“Will you marry me?” Weiss put her empty hand in front of her mouth in shock. 

“Y-YES! Yes, I will! Oh my god!” Weiss yelled, her smile wide and a tear in her eye. She knew that they actually were engaged before she died but... fuck it. Ruby stood up and kissed her princess, putting the ring on Weiss’ finger. 

“This is the best Valentine ever!”


	6. Second life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Videogames

“Ruby~, wake up sweetie~” Weiss tenderly caressed Ruby’s cheek and gave her a quick peck on lips. 

“Goo...d morning, princess.” Ruby slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the sight before frowning and turning to look the other way. 

“Ruby? Did something happen?” Weiss was afraid, to say the least. 

“Where were you at night?” Ruby asked. Weiss panicked a little. 

“Wh-What are you-” 

“Don’t lie, please. I woke up when you left the room. I waited for you... but you didn’t come back. I gave up after two hours. So, where were you?” Ruby looked at Weiss, she was not angry but... it was expression Weiss had never seen before. Could it be... a disappointment? Weiss sighed as she shifted into a sitting position. 

“I was in my office. At first, I took care of papers for SC and then for Roses and Snowflakes. And after that, I... played World of Remnant.” Weiss looked down. 

“... Wait... what? You haven’t slept? Because you played WoR? When I showed you the game you didn’t like it.” Ruby felt at that moment like she didn’t know Weiss. What a terrible feeling that was. 

“It’s not true I didn’t like it. I just thought that we could spend time together with more interesting things.” Weiss frowned as she knew what was Ruby about to say. 

“So, you didn’t sleep? You have to be tired.” Ruby crawled closer to Weiss to inspect her. 

“I am fine... I am not tired... You see... it’s a few months since I can’t sleep. I am not tired. I tried to take sleeping pills but nothing. So, I started to work at night so I have more time with you. And with the rest of the night, I am trying to catch up with your level at WoR so that we can play together.” Weiss looked like a beaten dog. 

“You can’t sleep? Wait, no... no no no. What if it means something like, no. I can’t lose you. Not again. Weiss, why didn’t you tell me?” Ruby frantically started looking over Weiss, if everything is alright. 

“I didn’t want you to worry. I am sorry, but I am alright.” Ruby calmed down a little when she concluded that Weiss looks as good as ever. She looked in the unwelcoming and raging blizzard with her silvers. 

“Do you promise? Promise that you’re alright?” Ruby looked afraid, exactly as Weiss thought. 

“I promise. I promise I will never leave you.” Ruby smiled and kissed Weiss. Both of them closed their eyes and slowly, Ruby made Weiss lie again by being on top of her. 

“Maybe after... this, we could play a little~.” Ruby suggested as she started sucking on Weiss’ neck. 

“That sounds... more... nice.” Weiss gasped and trembled as Ruby’s lips trace downward. 

“I love you, Ruby.” 

After a few hours of thinking and moving things, all was set up. The pair decided that it would be best if they had their desks next to each other and so they moved both of them in the bedroom. 

“It’s a long time since I played.” Ruby said as she booted up the game. 

“Yeah I know but why?” 

“I... stopped when you went to the hospital. I am gonna send you an invite to the party. What’s your user name?” Ruby immediately cheered up. 

“It’s... Princess Snowflake.” Weiss looked away in embarrassment. 

“Aww, Weiss, that’s so nice of you.” Ruby gave her a quick peck on a cheek. Ruby often called Weiss Princess or Snowflake. 

“S-Shut up, you. Just how much did you play this game? I grinded every night for like two months and you are fifty levels above me.” Weiss was shocked. 

“I played... a lot. Now, what are we going to do?” Ruby asked Weiss as she felt that Weiss should pick something she could do. 

“Hmm... I am on ‘Lost Cane’ questline. We can do that.” Weiss said. 

“Sure.” 

“I can’t believe that the guy had his cane in his closet the whole time. Who for gods’ sake puts a cane in a closet and forgets about it and doesn’t see it when they take new clothes?!” Weiss fumed over a stupid conclusion to the quest where she had to travel over the whole continent just to find the missing cane in the closet. 

“Calm down, Snowflake... OH, I know! I remembered something, follow me!” Ruby started sprinting. 

“Ruby wait! Your speed is five times higher.” 

After a few minutes of travel, Ruby led Weiss to a temple. “Why are we here?” Weiss asked the reaper. 

“You see, I found out a long time ago that if you are in the party with someone and talk to the priest...” Ruby started talking with the priest and after a bit of dialog, a question jumped up on Weiss’ screen. 

“Weiss, will you stay by my side, now and ever?” 

* Do you want to marry the player: Red Reaper? * 

* Benefits: While in a party with your husband/wife, you will have 120% of your HP; your regeneration speed will be increased by 10%; gold, XP and mob loot will be split evenly between you. * 

* Disadvantage: While not in a party with your husband/wife, you will have 80% of your HP; your regeneration speed will be decreased by 10%; your chance on getting rare items from enemies will be decreased by 10%. * 

* YES / NO * 

Weiss looked at Ruby with her mouth open. 

“You see, I know that we can’t have a real wedding and I know how much you were excited about it so... I know It’s not how you imagined but-” Ruby’s cute mumbling was interrupted by a pair of cold and soft lips. 

“Of course, I will. Thank you, Ruby. I love this... I love you.” Weiss clicked at YES. 

* By the power of gods, you are now married to the player: Red Reaper. *


	7. You blackmailed me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Memories

“Say, Weiss… are you happy with our... private time?” Ruby rolled in bed to look at her wife. 

“O-Of course! Why do you even ask something like this?” Weiss was taken aback by the question. They were in bed, cuddling and sweetly whispering to each other’s ear before Ruby asked this strange question. 

“I dunno... I just... I remembered our first meeting.” Ruby closed her eyes to escape the harsh blizzard in Weiss’ eyes. 

“Ruby! I asked you not to talk about it. I had a very stressful month. I just needed to blow off some steam. It meant nothing.” Weiss didn’t like to be reminded how did they first met.

“That’s exactly what I mean. If you needed... that… to blow off some steam... is our... gentle lovemaking good enough for you?” If Weiss would be able to, she would be red as a tomato right now.

“Ruby, you know best from all the people that if I am not satisfied with something, I say it. I love you and I enjoy every minute of our time together.” Weiss gave Ruby a gentle kiss and slowly stroked her cheek.

“Alright… I still don’t understand why don’t you like talking about it so much. Sure, it was a little embarrassing but it was… funny.” Ruby giggled.

“Maybe for you. I was heiress to one of the biggest companies in the world and then you, a complete stranger I saw a few times on lessons, comes and gives me nearly heart-attack.” Ruby chuckled a bit more.

“Oh come on. It wasn’t that bad~.”

“You’re right. It was even worse. Now when I think about it, what you did is called blackmail. You blackmailed me.”

“No, I didn’t.” Ruby defended herself.

“You totally did.”

“And how?” 

“If you think it’s not blackmailing, tell me, what happened?” Weiss crossed her arms.

“Alright. If it stops you accusing your wife of such heinous crimes.”

*~~~Memory sequence~~~*

“And then he took me to that Asian restaurant, you know the one, right? It has a pink flower in the logo.”

“You mean Lotus? That’s really expensive.”

“As it showed up, it’s his family’s business. It was delicious. I’d never guess uncooked fish could be so good.” Nora melted just from the memory of yesterday night.

“I think it’s called sushi. But you know, that’s great. I hope you’re gonna be happy with him. Now, read this one.” Ruby handed a paper to her friend.

“Dear Beauty, I know you don’t know me and that you’re super-rich and I am not and you probably even aren’t gay but you have struck my heart with your beauty and I can’t stop thinking about you. I see nothing else when you’re around. So, if you would consider giving me a chance, please tell me. Ruby, the girl that sits behind you on math classes.” Nora read the letter out loud.

“So… what do you think?” Ruby held her breath for the opinion of her best friend.

“This is terrible. Reading this almost makes me want to dump you as a friend.”

“Eh?! Is it that bad?!” Ruby cried out.

“It’s worse than that. You sound like a total depressed creep and stalker. ‘The girl that sits behind you on math classes’... really? And why do you write ‘Dear Beauty’? Did you forget her name?” Ruby felt every comment like a kick in the guts. A kick that was needed.

“Of course I know, it’s just because in case Yang would find it, she couldn’t beat Weiss up for being too pretty.” Ruby knew how overprotective Yang could be, and she knew how she hated rich people for being too snobbish.

“Ok, that makes sense. But you have to be more confident. This sounds like you already gave up. Stop being a sad sack of potatoes and write her a letter that will make her wet just by reading the first word!!!” Nora was a great motivation coach, even though she could be little to… brutal sometimes.

“Yes, madam!” 

After a few hours of writing dozens of letters, all bad in one way or another, Ruby wrote a pretty good letter that Nora approved.

“... Now what?” Ruby asked Nora.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna strangle you. Now you go and give Weiss the letter. Duh.” Nora said as if it was obvious.

“Wait, now? Personally?”

“YES! GO AND DON’T COME BACK WITH THE LETTER!”

“But I live here.”

“Just more reason to give it to her. Now, GO!” And so Ruby stood up and left, heading towards an apartment that Weiss rented for the time of being in Vale.

*~~~Memory sequence out~~~*

“Wait a minute. How did you know where I lived?” Weiss asked Ruby.

“I uh… maybe kinda followed you when you went home?” Ruby awkwardly smiled.

“You stalked me after school?”

“No. I saw you in a cafe and wanted to ask you out but as I stood up, you left so I went after you but you were too fast.”

“So, you stalked me after school. Do you think that makes it better?”

“No! I… let me just continue.”

*~~~Memory sequence~~~*

“She didn’t say I can’t stop for a cookie.” Ruby was nervous so she stopped at a nearby cafe, very popular amongst students. Ruby went to sit at her usual place when she found a handbag, white and very expensive looking. Ruby knew very well whose bag it is.

“Weiss forgot her bag here. I can return it to her… Should I, NO! It’s private, don’t look inside… but what if it’s not hers? Maybe I should look for an ID of course.” Ruby opened the bag and was very surprised upon seeing its contents. There was a wallet with Weiss’ ID, some makeup and other unimportant things. But there was something… out of ordinary.

“Snow White’s BDSM cellar and seven hoes? Hardcore lesbian… oh my god! I think I should have not seen that.” Ruby shoved the DVD back.

“I would never guess she would watch something like this… well, at least I don’t have to worry about both of us being girls.”

*~~~Memory sequence~~~*

“Then I gave you the bag with a letter and went home. There was no blackmailing.” Ruby triumphantly said.

“Except you didn’t tell the whole thing.”

*~~~Memory sequence~~~*

“Oh no! How could I lose it? What if somebody steals it, or worse, hands to the police? I am going to die from shame.” Weiss lamented in her apartment, already hearing her father yelling at her for being the embarrassment of the whole family before a bell stopped her.

“Calm down… COMING!” She shouted through her apartment. She opened the door and found a small girl with a cute round face in front of her. The girl held Weiss’ handbag.

“H-Hi, I am Ruby… I think I found your bag.” Ruby handed the bag over.

“Thank you. Wait, I know you from school… how do you know it’s mine?” Weiss feared that this girl knows and is going to tell everyone.

“I uh… looked inside for some ID…” Ruby blushed.

“I understand… what do you want for your discreetness?” Weiss could pay her. Still better than to lose everything.

“I… what?”

“What do you want to not tell anyone what have you seen?”

“I dunno… a kiss?” Weiss turned red. Was the girl serious? Not that she is not pretty but kiss? And it would be her first kiss too. Just to a random stranger?

“Kiss?! But- I- that’s… fine. I’ll do it. I guess I have no other choice. But you won’t tell anyone. Right?” Ruby widened her eyes a bit.

“I didn’t- it was- I am not gonna tell anyone.” Ruby squeaked.

“Alright, come here.” Weiss grabbed Ruby by her cheek and gave her a peck on the other cheek. Ruby’s eyes widened from the shock.

“There, is that enough?” Weiss crossed her arms and looked away.

“Y-Yeah… I… am gonna go now… Uhm… see you? I guess.” Weiss closed the door tried to calm herself down.

“I can’t believe I kissed her cheek…”

Weiss sighed and went to her video player. She opened her bag and found a letter on top. She opened it and read it.

“Dear Princess, you might not know me but ever since I first saw you, my heart wouldn’t allow me to think about anything or anyone else than you. And even though I am a girl and you probably aren’t lesbian, I simply cannot live without telling you my feelings, even if they are one-sided and I would be the happiest person on earth if you would go out with me. If you would want to give me a chance, meet me around the fountain in the Beacon park, tomorrow at 2 pm. If you don’t come I will understand. Yours, Ruby Rose” Weiss’ heart nearly jumped out from her ribcage.

“... I guess I have time to go out tomorrow…”

*~~~Memory sequence out~~~*

“You totally blackmailed me!”

“No, I didn’t. You told me yourself that you’re gonna give me something. I said kiss just as a joke!”

“So you didn’t want to kiss me?”

“Of course I wanted to! But I wouldn’t blackmail you because of it!” Weiss thought about it a few more times.

“I guess you’re right… sorry… You still are a stalker though.” Weiss chuckled when Ruby took a breath to argue but didn’t.

“Maybe a little.”

“Don’t worry, you’re the only one that can stalk me.”

“Hehe… Weiss?”

“Yeah?”

“We have some beautiful memories together… wanna make some more?”

“A lot.”


	8. The End

Hello, this is the author. I think a lot of you already suspect this since the last update was 8 months ago, but I am done with this. I started doing this as weekly challenges with random prompts on one discord server, but after few things happened, I was kicked out and thus I had no prompts and no... motivation, I guess. I didn't know where I was going with this from the beginning, at first it was just a one-shot and then another chapter came, and another... and that's why I don't want to say goodbye to this. I am thinking about a... reboot, this time already decided where am I actually going with this... but... I am not sure if people would like it or even if I had time. I am pretty busy with school and my personal life, and I have quite a lot of ongoing fics right now. So... for now, this is the end but I do really hope that it isn't THE end since I loved writing this. So then... until next time


End file.
